Lucky
by SunnyDee13
Summary: Everyone needs someone they can relate too, someone they can talk to, someone who will listen. Never did anyone guess that such a person for the God of mischief would be... furry. (Story is much better than summery. Trust me.) Loki One shot. FLUFF!


**A/N: Hey there everybody! This was a short one-shot which I wrote for Loki Literature Lovers's "To Many Feels" Contest on DeviantART. For this I am writing in third person point on view, which I normally don't do, so I apologize in advance if there is any mistakes. Also, just to set the scene, this plays on the idea that after the end of The Avengers, Loki joined the team, and they all live in Stark tower/Avengers tower. Alright, well I'm going to stop talking now, and let you read it. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Avengers tower was nearly silent at this time of night. The occupants of the building had already shuffled off to their bedrooms, ready to get a good rest. Though every night one of them always decided to stay up late in the hours of darkness until it was near early morning. That one person was Loki.

After his defeat, Loki tried hard to forget about all the damage and pain that he had caused while under the control of Thanos, and, even though he would never admit it to anyone, or even to himself, he was grateful to the Avengers for allowing him a second chance. He... appreciated that they could find such kindness in their hearts to forgive all he had done, and welcome him into the team.

Loki shook away the thoughts, not wanting them to cloud his mind. He was outside tonight. He had left the tower to take a short walk. There was no real reason why he decided to do that, but the walk was calm, and it let Loki think about things. It let him process whatever feelings and emotions he had so he could better understand them, and in turn better understanding himself. While on his walk, Loki gazed at the stars in the clear black sky. The moon being in its' first quarter stage was somewhat low in the sky, but could still be seen in high contrast withthe darkness. He neared the end of his walk, getting closer and closer back to the tower. In the quietness of the night, Loki didn't expect to hear noises coming from the alleyway he passed by.

The noises were soft and weak sounding. Looking down the ally, Loki saw nothing in it, but a couple of old cardboard boxes, trash cans, and other garbage. The noise sounded again, this time it was a bit louder and almost resembled a cry of pain. Curiosity got the best of the god, and he walked into the ally to find the source of the sound. The cry continued, getting louder as Loki stopped by one box which was half closed. For a moment, Loki waited to see if the sound was resonating from inside of it. When the cry came again, Loki bent down next to the box. On the side of it, he saw now that there was messy handwriting drawn on it in large letters, but it looked as though it was smudged, and washed away, making it illegible. The box itself was soggy, and wet. Another cry came, and Loki lifted the flap on the box, looking at what was inside.

A small kitten was there. It looked to be only a couple months old, though it was very small, much smaller then a kitten it's age should be. It was skinny, it's fur wet and covered in dirt, so much that its' fur looked brown and black. It had big eyes, one blue and one green. Its ears were folded back against its head, and when it saw the box being opened it looked up at Loki, its' eyes filled with pain, and fear. On the other flap of the box, Loki saw more handwriting, and this time, though it was still messy, it was more readable then the other. The writing said "Free Kittens." Loki assumed that someone must have been giving them way, but seeing as this kitten was tiny, and quite possibly the runt of the litter, when nobody was interested in it the owner just heartlessly dumped it in the ally, leaving it to die. Loki never realized that mortals could be so cruel.

Reaching inside the box, Loki held his hand out in front of the tiny animal. The kitten slowly moved forward sniffing his hand. After sniffing, its' sandpaper tongue licked Loki's fingers. Taking that as a sign of trust, Loki then reached in further, picking up the kitten in his hands. It truly was tiny, weighing no more then a few pounds. The kitten squirmed a bit in the gods hands, but didn't put up much of a fuss at all. Loki didn't know the reason behind his actions, but continued on, and placed the animal in his jacket pocket.

Continuing the walk, Loki reached the avengers tower again, going inside and using the elevator to return to the living quarters at the top floor. As he entered, Stark's AI, JARVIS, questioned Loki about his late return.

"Why were you out so late Mr. Laufeyson?"

"None of your business Jeavis."

"Sir, I have told you before my name is JARVIS, not Jeavis." The AI responded

"Whatever." Loki said, rolling his eyes. He was not about to stand there and argue with artificial intelligence From Loki's pocket, the kitten, who had been quiet throughout the return, suddenly meowed. This caught JARVIS's attention.

"What was that noise?"

"Nothing." Loki answered. Before JARVIS could speak again, Loki uttered two words which stopped him. "Sleep mode!"

With that command, JARVIS halted his questioning, entering sleep mode.

With JARVIS out of his way, Loki went into the living room of the tower. He pulled the kitten out of his jacket pocket, holding it in his hands again. The animal didn't move for a moment, but then started nibbling on Loki's fingers. Its tiny teeth didn't hurt at all, but Loki, admirably, was impressed with the little things persistence.

Realizing that the animal must have been hungry, Loki walked over to the kitchen. Still holding the kitten, Loki got a small bowl out of cupboard, filling it with a bit of milk. Returning to the living room, He put the bowl on the table, setting the kitten down gently next to it, while he sat down on the couch. The kitten looked into the bowl, and then lowered it's head into it, lapping it's tongue and drinking the milk. It didn't take the kitten long before he had drank all of it from the bowl, and then licked the drops that were still around its' mouth.

Loki saw how its' fur was still wet and dirty. Seeing that it could not stay that way, the god took it upon himself to give it the good wash that it so desperately needed. He picked up the kitten again, quietly walking down the hallway, and into the bathroom. Loki sat the kitten down in the sink, and then opened the closet, taking out a washcloth.

Using a bit of the soap on the counter, Loki lathered the kitten. Rubbing the soap through its' short fur, and down to the skin. The kitten didn't take well to being scrubbed, but didn't fight much. It had to have felt good to be rid of all that dirt. When the kitten was all sudsy, the god then turned on the water, wetting the washcloth and started rinsing off the animal. It let out a few cries of protest, but did not take much action. The kitten was soon clean, Loki now realizing that, without all the dirt, its' fur was actually pure white. Loki lifted it out of the sink, drying it off with another washcloth.

"Humh. You look like a snowball." Loki said to the little fur ball He carried the kitten back into the living room, and set it down on the floor. The animal steadied itself, on its' short little legs, and the walked towards the couch, using it's claws to climb up it. It got to the top just as Loki sat down. Not wanting to call the kitten an "it" Loki decided to find out it's gender. It was a male. A white, male kitten with two different colored eyes. An interesting creature indeed. The kitten walked across the couch, laying down next to Loki. The god started petting him on his head, which made the kitten purr.

While petting the kitten, Loki couldn't help but ask himself why he had helped the tiny creature in the first place. He didn't have a love for Midgardian animals, let alone any subconscious desire to help them. This little abandoned feline though, gave Loki some feeling which told him to take pity on the little thing. The kitten was just carelessly left out there by himself. Considering its' size, and age, it is quick plausible that he would not have made it more then a day or so more if Loki had not found him.

Suddenly it dawned on Loki the exact reason behind his actions.

This little kitten had the same start to his life that Loki did.

Abandoned, Left for dead, cast-outted and unwanted.

_ 'No... No!'_ Loki thought to himself as he shook his head. He would not relive those painful memories. No. He would forget them. That is the past, and he was putting his past behind him... far behind him. He was to look forward to the future and live in the present.

The kitten moved, and crawled over Loki's leg.

It being late, and tiredness taking its' hold on Loki, he layed down on the couch. The kitten continued walking, then curled up into a ball on Loki's chest, pulling his paws under it's head, and wrapping his tail around himself. He closed his eyes, but his ears were still up and alert, and sometimes twitching a bit.

Loki couldn't help but smile at the little feline.

He watched the cat for a while, letting it fall asleep on him. The god idolly stroked the kitten.

"Look at me." Loki whispered to himself. "Up at the late hours of the night, relating myself to a cat." He looked at the feline. "You somehow have made me act in a way that I usually do not." The kitten moved his ears a bit, as if he was listening to Loki. The god sighed before he continued speaking. "I suppose you know what it's like to be left to die... Your start to life is almost no different then that of mine." The tiny feline opened his eyes a bit, gazing at Loki. "The both of us were cruely mistreated and left alone... but... the future holds greatness." Loki said. "Yes. Great things will happen to both you and I. We just have to wait for those things to come forth and present themselves."

Loki laughed at himself. Here he was, talking to a cat, as if it were another person and could respond to him. He could barley believe how quickly his attitude had changed all because of one little Midgardian animal.

"... Had not someone have found us, we surely would have died... We're both lucky to be alive." Loki stopped for a moment, staring at the kittens big eyes. The feline yawned, closing his eyes again. "I think that shall be your name... Lucky."

The kitten quickly fell asleep, snoring lightly. Loki smiled at the little feline again then closed his eyes, allowing himself to get some rest.

The only thought on his mind as we drifted to sleep was how he was going to explain this to the rest of the avengers in the morning.

* * *

**Awwww! Loki you are so adorable! You and that Kitten are so cute!**  
Did this give you Loki Feels? I hope so! I wanted this to be cute and fluffy and adorable!

The idea of Loki and a kitten might be seen as cliche, but I thought of this, and just had to run with it. I love when I get random inspiration from random places XD  
Again, This was my entry for #LokiLiteratureLovers's "To Many Feels" Contest. I didn't win the contest, but this was fun to write all the same :)

**I hope all of you in the group enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
